By Your Side
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Temari tak pernah sanggup melihat seorang Nara Shikamaru tenggelam dalam duka. Karenanya ia di sini, di sisi pemuda itu, untuk menenangkan./AU. Mind to RnR?


**Naruto** _belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Friendship/Romance**

**ShikaTema**

**Warning**: mungkin OOC, mungkin typo, mungkin alur kecepetan (atau justru agak bertele-tele?).

**Setting: **atap sekolah, jam istirahat

.

**Summary: **Temari tak pernah sanggup melihat seorang Nara Shikamaru tenggelam dalam duka. Karenanya ia di sini, di sisi pemuda itu, untuk menenangkan.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Kedua belah bibir mungilnya terkatup rapat. Sesaat ragu datang, sebelum dilenyapkannya jarak antara mereka tanpa suara, untuk kemudian duduk di sisi sosok itu.

"Kenapa kau masuk?"

"Ternyata aku memang salah telah memaksakan diri tetap masuk."

Sarkastis.

Tepat menohok si pirang. Erang lolos tanpa sengaja dari arahnya, salah tingkah.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu akhirnya yang bisa dikatakannya setelah sempat membiarkan senyap menjadi satu-satunya pengisi ruang antara mereka.

Pernyataan itu begitu singkat. Hanya mampu terucap lirih. Tapi mungkin cukup untuk meruntuhkan ego yang kini sedang membentang lebih tinggi dari biasanya—setidaknya itulah harapan sang gadis. Akibat betapa buruknya dirinya dalam memilih kata sekian belas detik lalu. Akibat pertengkaran mereka dua hari lalu.

Juga ketidakhadirannya dalam pemakaman kemarin.

Shikamaru tak menyahut. Genggaman tangan kirinya mengerat pada pergelangan tangan kanan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada lutut sedikit pun. Dagunya terbenam sedikit demi sedikit. Sorot mata kelamnya masih belum berubah bahkan sebelum sang sulung Sabaku datang; kosong tanpa arti.

"Aku ... turut berdukacita."

Kalimat barusan bukan simpati belaka. Temari sama sekali tidak berdusta.

Lagipula mana tahan ia melihat sang Nara tenggelam dalam duka?

Pemuda itu sudah cukup pandai berakting bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja sepanjang hari ini. Toh nyatanya tetap ada batasnya.

Ayolah. Seorang Sarutobi Asuma sudah seperti seorang ayah baginya. Terutama semenjak kedua orangtua kandungnya harus tinggal di luar negeri demi urusan pekerjaan. Asuma adalah satu-satunya yang pemuda itu miliki di Konoha.

_...benarkah hanya satu-satunya?_

Iris _jade _Temari sibuk memandangi sang tunggal Nara. Kilat khawatir, simpati, iba, segalanya, bercampur menjadi satu membentuk sebuah tatapan tak terdefinisikan.

Kalau Shikamaru melihatnya, pemuda itu pasti berang. Ia benci dikasihani.

"Kau sudah menangis?" Temari tidak tahu mengapa nada suaranya seserak ini. Tidak pula menggubris kemampuannya memilih kata yang kali ini terlampau memprihatinkan. "Aku benci melihatmu menahan diri seperti ini."

Detik berikutnya, sang gadis berkuncir empat terpana menyadari dirinya telah berada dalam dekapan erat sang pemuda, tenggelam dalam lingkaran lengan sang Nara.

"Di sini..." bisik pemuda itu tak kalah serak. Nadanya seperti angin gurun Suna; kering, lirih, menyesakkan. Temari tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa ekspresi pemuda itu sekarang.

Tapi tidak melihatnya mungkin lebih baik kali ini—mendengar suaranya saja sudah cukup membuat dadanya disesaki nyeri.

"...kalau begitu biarkan aku menangis di sini."

Tak ada sahutan dan toh Shikamaru tak butuh.

Sang sulung Sabaku bergeming. Dari sudut mata jelas dilihatnya getaran halus di bahu tegap sang pemuda. Merambat ke sekujur tubuh, perlahan berubah menjadi guncangan pelan sekalipun tak terdengar isakan. Gadis itu juga merasakan seragamnya basah di sekitar bahu, di mana pemuda itu membenamkan wajah.

Bukankah tangis tanpa isak adalah tangis paling menyedihkan?

Pelukan itu mengerat seiring detik—seiring air mata sang pemuda jatuh. Sampai-sampai Temari bisa merasakan sendiri gemuruh jantungnya beradu dengan gemuruh jantung Shikamaru. Jelas; seakan tanpa sekat.

Temari tak tahu alasan degup hebat jantungnya. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

—atau justru itukah penyebabnya? Mereka tidak terikat dalam hubungan romansa apa pun, namun jarak juga tak mengikat mereka. Lihat saja buktinya. Memangnya jarak masih tersisa dalam pelukan mereka?

Dan ditambah fakta bahwa Shikamaru tak lagi ragu menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya. Dukanya. Air matanya. Seperti saat ini.

Bukankah itu berarti sang pemuda percaya padanya?

Temari tidak ingin peduli. Ia hanya sedang ingin menikmati semuanya. Kejujuran Shikamaru, ketidakraguannya, kerapuhannya, rengkuhan lengan kekarnya, dada bidangnya, hangat tubuhnya, debar jantungnya...

Perlahan tangan mungil gadis berkuncir empat tersebut naik demi membalas pelukan. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan yang sama. Berusaha menenangkan guncangan tubuh sang pemuda meski nyatanya justru semakin tak terkendali.

.

_...bolehkah ia berharap mereka akan terus seperti ini selamanya?_

.

.

.

_Fin_


End file.
